Los Hijos de la Diosa
by Prix
Summary: Un ser ha llegado al planeta ¿Una nueva Jenova? es una criatura peligrosa y engañosa. Un final nuevo para advent children.¿Cloud se reencontrara con Aerith? Un nuevo Turk levantara ShinRa de las cenizas. Elena,Reno,Cloud,Aerith,Tifa,Yazoo,Vincent Y otros.
1. Introducción

**Los Hijos de la Diosa**

**PJ.**

**Magaña**

**Prologo.**

Está húmedo y hace frio. El universo es un lugar extremadamente inhóspito y frio. Mas cuando se está en el sin compañía.

Hace milenios un cuerpo viajaba por esta masa galáctica, en completa soledad. Estaba esperando algo…estaba buscando algo. No existía palabra para ese algo que buscaba este cazador, su especie no necesitaba un idioma, estaban demasiado adelantados para algo tan…mortal. Curiosamente no quedaban muchos como este ser, tal vez eso es lo que buscaba: alguien más con sus características… alguien más para revivir a su moribunda raza. A pesar de todo su desmesurado poder se necesitaba otra alma para crear vida…eso es lo que buscaba, quería aparearse.

…….

Un par de niños jugaban en un gran valle de flores lilas, en las afueras de una aldea a las faldas de montañas. Perseguían a un pájaro bastante peculiar de plumas doradas, un ave imposibilitada para volar en los cielos, pero bien dotada para correr a gran velocidad en la tierra. Un "Chocobo" Entre risas y gritos se divertían, incluso el animal se veía divertido.

—¡A que no me atrapas! —Gritoneó el más pequeño antes de caer en la cama de flores.

De pronto el cielo comenzó a vestirse de gris hasta ocultar casi por completo al astro dominante, era muy raro que se nublase tan rápido.

—¡Hay que regresar a casa! —Este niño, el mayor, logró agarrar al inquieto pájaro de la correa, se notaba desesperado y asustado. —A "Saix" no le gustan los truenos— Al parecer se refería al pájaro dorado.

El niño que se había caído se medio incorporó para ver a su hermano, pero no reaccionaba, había cambiado su cara de diversión a completo miedo. Su brazo derecho creaba una flecha que terminaba en su índice, este a su vez apuntaba al cielo.

—¿Qué? —El del chocobo volteó para ver lo que su hermano apuntaba…

Se asustó tanto que soltó al Chocobo y este salió corriendo y no con dirección a su establo, sino en sentido contrario a la aldea. "El sol se estaba cayendo" o al menos eso es lo que parecía desde el punto de vita de los aterrados niños. Un gran halo de luz cortaba y atravesaba las nubes negras, como una gran bola en llamas con dirección a las montañas. El niños más grande, de no más de catorce años, corrió para abrazar a su hermanito, para protegerle de la intensa luz que devoraba cada rincón de oscuridad. Por fin la gran bola desapareció entre las montañas y todo el ruido se eclipso por un instante, ya ni los gritos de pájaro o del niño pequeño eran escuchados. El silencio se los había tragado.

«BOOOOOOM»

Una la honda expansiva del impacto fue tan fuerte que los niños sintieron como se les tapaban los oídos…justo antes de ver como una gran ola de escombros y lodo descendía de las montañas y sepultaba su hogar. Habían perdido todo en cuestión de segundos, sus vidas habían dado una vuelta de 360 grados, todo frente a sus tiernos ojos.

Y ahora llovía.

**Introducción**

Elena se encontraba aburrida y cansada, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que observar su refrigerador triste vacio. Era viernes, un húmedo y gris fin de semana se asomaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer que quedarse en casa para buscar algo comestible entre el basurero que tenia por cocina…un muy pequeño basurero en su muy pequeño departamento. A pesar de la fuerte lluvia hacía calor, demasiado calor y ella no podía darse el lujo de gastar energía – y sobretodo dinero- en el clima de su intento de vivienda. Por eso estaba en ropa interior.

Al no encontrar nada más que una lata de queso aniego y hongos que no recordó haber comprado, la etiqueta estaba desgastada y podían ser hasta chiles de conserva… quien sabe pero mejor no arriesgarse a probar.

—Hum…—Dejó escapar un bufido mientras se rascaba la cabeza tapizada con cabellos dorados -y delgados por la mala alimentación- Este era un mal año para su "compañía" … tal vez se transformaría en toda una década… eso si Shin-Ra sobrevivía otro año. Ella había entrado ahí porque quería una vida cómoda y fácil, se había roto la cabeza para pasar el examen de selección a "Turks" la sección encargada de "poner orden" en la ciudad en nombre de Shin-Ra la que una vez fue la compañía más poderosa y respetada del planeta. Ahora apenas quedaba un fantasma, un suspiro de esa gran empresa.

"Y la culpa es de esos estúpidos Hippies"

Avalancha, así se llamaba una organización de terroristas, o como preferían llamarse "conservacionistas extremistas" una banda de malvivientes que en realidad dejaban sin trabajo a michas familias que vivían de la empresa dedicada a explotar energía Mako "La sangre del planeta" decían que esta práctica estaba matando al planeta. "¿Y porque no se dedicaron a buscar una forma de energía no contaminante? Porque eran una bola se simios revoltosos e ignorantes que solo querían fastidiar a Shin-Ra"

En realidad el crédito no era solo para "Avalancha" también se compartía con "S.O.L.D.I.E.R." Otra sección ocupada de la seguridad de aquella gran empresa, pero a diferencia de los "Turks" no se necesitaba mucho cerebro para ingresar. Cualquier gorila capas de brincar con una espada el doble de su tamaño y el triple de su peso era aceptado. Y los de primera clase (porque estaban por niveles) eran mejor pagados y más valiosos que el mejor de los Turks. Era toda una injusticia…¿Pero que más se podía esperar de unos monos con esteroides alienígenos?

Aunque tenía que admitir que el general –el más demente y traidor de esta panda de idiotas con esteroides- estaba bastante bueno…también los otros de primera clase, como el castaño obsesionado con las novelas románticas… pero seguro este era gay. Sin embargo quien siempre le llamó la atención no era ni un soldado ni un Turk ni mucho menos un científico. Siempre fue Rufus ShinRa, anteriormente la vergüenza de su padre y actualmente el ultimo ShinRa sobre el planeta. También era el encargado de cargar con los escombros de la legendaria compañía y lo hacía aun cuando estaba seriamente herido. Ahora Rufus le era mucho menos inalcanzable, pero también más terrenal…conforme le había conocido había perdido interés real en el. Antes el tan sólo verle a unos metros era un sueño hecho realidad, pero después del "problema" ella se hizo más cercana a él –junto con los otros Turks que aguantaron y cumplieron su contrato de fidelidad, muy pocos la verdad- ya se habían tratado tanto hasta el punto de perder las formalidades, hasta el punto de pasar noches enteras juntos. No mal entiendan, ella pasaba las noches en vela para cuidar de sus signos vitales y a veces para cambiar los vendajes de su presidente. Ella cuidaba de su sueño y él le recompensaba con su amistad, pero jamás paso a algo más.

Igual, ella ya había perdido el interés por él en cierto sentido, el interés que tenía tan fuerte cuando entró a la gran compañía, cuando tenía sueños tontos de cenicienta.

"Era más joven"

En esos fríos tiempos la vieja ciudad de Midgar, fue cuando ingresó formalmente a la fuerza de los Turks, para cubrir a un "idiota" que se había accidentado en horas de trabajo, fue entonces cuando conoció al líder de los dicha organización: Tseng. Al principio sólo sentía admiración por él, pero poco a poco esto se transformó en obsesión, la cual ella confundió con amor. Y sin querer él le había echado madera al fuego, incrementando así la ilusión de ella. Ilusión que terminó apenas unos meses atrás, cuando Tseng y Elena se habían reunido a comer un viernes como este…

« Tseng y Elena se habían reunido a comer un viernes gris y caluroso de lluvia. El lugar de reunión no era el simple restaurant al que ya se habían hecho clientes frecuentes, como siempre él invitaba. Como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía un largo tiempo. Este era uno bastante lujoso y caro, uno al que ella iba por primera vez. Tal vez el lo había escogido porque el otro estaba en parte en la intemperie o tal vez porque Elena era algo más que una "amiga"

—Pide lo que quieras—Dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Seguro? Todo en el menú es tan costoso…

—Descuida, yo invito ¿Recuerdas?

Después de ordenar se habían quedado en silencio, casualmente aquel día no había nada interesante que comentar. Él se veía pensativo, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que ella sufría un debate interno.

"vamos, si no le dices ahora no le dirás jamás" le susurró su conciencia, tan asustada de lo que estaba por hacer como ella.

—Tse…—Hacia mucho que ya no le decía "capitán" el mismo le había pedido que dejase las formalidades cuando en Shin-Ra se hizo el "gran recorte de personal obligado"

—¿Si? —Preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Hay algo que debo decir…te— La rubia se moría por dentro, podía sentir su corazón tratando de escapar por su pecho a cada palpitar, podía sentir la saliva atorándose en su garganta, debía sacar aquello de una vez por todas y este era el momento, ¡ahora o nunca! —Yo…he estado pensando…y… creo que…

—¿Crees? ¿O estás segura? Me estas confundiendo ¿Es algo grave sobre Shin-Ra?

—No, no es sobre la compañía…—Ya se estaba desviado, ahora debía cortar todo ese rodeo y ser clara. Tragó toda la saliva de su boca y aquietó su corazón. Sólo un poco.— Tseng…—Le miró a los ojos con seriedad— …Te amo. Estoy enamorada de ti y lo he estado desde hacía mucho, desde que entré a tu equipo como Turk y…—El interrumpió.

—Olvídalo—Respondió con toda la crudeza posible. —Desiste de eso, jamás podría haber algo más entre nosotros que mera camaradería. Somos Turks— Elena se había quedado de piedra con esto. Y faltaba más. —Entre nosotros jamás pasara nada, no sería profesional. Me siento desilusionado, no creí que tú fueses ese tipo de mujer.

Elena se sentía como la idiota, estúpida, ¡perdedora! Más grande del mundo, sentía tanta vergüenza que casi rompió en lágrimas en ese instante. Pero algo interrumpió justo cuando sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Y no se trataba del camarero sirviendo los platillos, estos ya habían sido servidos mientras Tseng hablaba con gélidas palabras. Lo que le impidió llorar como una tonta frente a él había sido una llamada de otro Turk, en el momento justo para salvarle de más vergüenza.

—Es Reno, algo ha pasado. No es nada muy importante—Decía mientras se ponía de pie—Pero creo que debo ir, después de todo el es un inútil— Notó la mirada triste de Elena y sin saber que agregar dijo — No te preocupes, puedes quedarte y consumir lo que quieras, yo hare que lo pongan en mi cuenta, después de todo yo te invité. Lamento haberte confundido—Y sin mas se retiró, no sin antes hablar con el gerente para que le pusieran todo a su cuenta.

"¿Confundirme?...¿Lo siente?"

No pudo ni mirar el plato, se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder… además la gente a su alrededor la asediaba con la mirada…odiaba que la mirasen llorar. Practicamente salió huyendo del lugar. Aun debajo de la lluvia ella caminó, no se molestó en llamar a un taxi o en usar el trasporte público. Sólo caminó sin rumbo, el coctel agridulce de lluvia y lágrimas le impedía ver con claridad. Deseaba morirse, que la tierra la tragase y nunca jamás escupiera sus desdichados huesos…

—Hey, ¿pero qué es lo que tenemos por aquí? —Murmuró una voz en la lejanía.

—Huele bien, se ve bien—Dijo otra ya no tan lejana.

—Hoy vamos a divertirnos…

Elena lo comprendió al fin. Por su confusión había descuidado la retaguardia y la habían seguido, por su estupidez había dejado las armas en el carro de Tseng, por su idiotez ahora iban a abusar de ella en una calle sucia a mitad de la lluvia y la oscuridad.

—Más les vale que no estén hablando de mi—Se había parado en seco y ahora les encaraba "aparentemente" iracunda. Pero su chillante voz rompía aquella mala actuación.

—¡OH! —Exclamó uno.

—¡Es una Turk! —Dijo otro simulando miedo.

—Una perra de ShinRa—Dijo otro con malicia casi diabólica.

La conciencia le gritaba que debía correr, la misma conciencia que le había hecho hacer el ridículo con Tseng. Así que ella se puso en pose de combate, era realmente mala cuerpo a cuerpo…pero algo debía de poder hacer.

—Miaw, ¡la gatita de Shin-Ra saca sus garras!

—¿No que era perra? —Murmuró un cuarto apareciendo a las espaldas de Elena. Y no, no venía a rescatarla.

—¡HAAA! ¡Suéltame! —Ella forcejeaba mientras el manoseaba sus pechos, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte. Entonces los otros aprovecharon para lanzarse sobre ella. Uno le agarró de las piernas y trató de abrirle el pantalón con un cuchillo pequeño, sin embargo una patada en la cara le hizo desistir, así que otro le inyectó algo en el cuello.

—¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ¡Si la drogas no será tan divertido!

—¡Pues no quiero que me rompa la cara!

—¡Quieren callarse! —Gritó el que aun la sostenía desde atrás— ¡Yo te romperé la cara si no divierto hoy!

—Pues yo les romperé la cara a todos de cualquier forma—Interrumpió una nueva voz desde el final del angosto corredor. Era una figura alta y masculina con traje negro, el uniforme de los Turks. Pero este Turk sí estaba armado y sí era un buen luchador. El mejor luchador con el que contaba ShinRa en ese momento. —Je je

—¿Reno? —Murmuró la rubia antes de quedar inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo fue porque el pelirrojo le estaba llevando en brazos y estaban en la puerta de su mugroso departamento.

—¿Reno? —Murmuró de nuevo.

—Oh, por fin despiertas ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

—¿Qué pasó?

—Pues al parecer olvidaste tu sentido común en algún lugar junto a tus armas y…

—¿Cómo es que me encontraste? Normalmente tu no usas ese camino—Ella le cortó de inmediato. Seguía algo mareada.

—No seas paranoica, no estaba siguiéndote ni nada por el estilo—Con cuidado la puso en el suelo para abrir la puerta—Fue una simple coincidencia.

—¿No hoy te tocaba hacer el papeleo con Rude? —Preguntó casi cayéndose.

—Jeje, pasó algo muy gracioso…normalmente Rude es quien hace la mayoría de mi papeleo, eso no se me da muy bien. Pero hoy le encargaron otra misión en la cual no estaba yo incluido—Murmuró algo molesto— así que yo me quedé con todo el papeleo y como odio eso le llamé a Tseng y me porté como un retrasado mental al teléfono. Fuel completamente adrede. Al parecer él se molestó y me llamó inútil, incompetente y blah blah. Terminó mandándome a casa. A veces Tseng puede ser tan…—Él no fue capaz de continuar, el rostro de Elena estaba contra su pecho y ella temblaba mientras un extraño sonido salía de ella. —Veo que te parece gracioso—Murmuró complacido, aunque después notó que no eran risas lo que había provocado en ella. Elena estaba llorando y humedeciendo su camisa.

—No lo menciones, deja de decir esa palabra, ese nombre—Murmuró con los dientes apretados—No quiero escucharlo otra vez… al menos no esta noche.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas ya a la cama—Él la escoltó hasta su habitación y la acomodó en la cama. —Mañana hablare con Rufus, no vayas a trabajar si te sientes maaa…mmmh—Elena le había hecho callar con un beso, uno muy apasionado…tenia tanto que descargar, estaba tan triste… lo necesitaba.

—No te vayas…—Suplicó, no estaba exactamente lucida y él lo sabía perfectamente. Aun así se quedó.

Cuando Elena por fin despertó creyó que todo había sido un mal sueño, que ese era un nuevo día viernes, uno sin lluvia… uno donde no se avergonzaría frente a su querido capitán. Pero el sábado le pegó con fuerza en la cara cuando encontró un cabelló rojo en sus sabanas y un empaque abierto de condón, junto a la mesa de noche. Aquella había sido su primera vez y ni recordaba bien los detalles, solo manchones de pintura en su memoria, caricias pasajeras. Su conciencia le gritaba que él se había aprovechado de la situación, que lo ocurrido había sido un accidente… ¡una violación!

Aún así… Elena ignoró a su amiga conciencia… otra vez y muchas veces más. La ignoró cuando Reno y ella lo hicieron de nuevo en otras habitaciones y en otras muchas posiciones y situaciones, en la ducha, en el baño de un bar llamado el séptimo cielo, en el despacho de Rufus, en uno de los helicópteros, en la propia cama de Rufus –cuando el aún seguía hospitalizado en otra sección de su mansión -en la oficina, una vez que no había nadie- incluso en el escritorio de su capitán Tseng- y en otros lugares y ocasiones que no recordaba bien, ya había perdido la cuenta de sus fugases encuentros "amorosos"

Estuvieron un tiempo así, simulando ante el mundo que no pasaba nada, encontrándose y entregándose a la noche y oscuridad. Hasta que un viernes lluvioso, después del trabajo…Reno le invitó a comer en un lujoso y conocido restaurante. El mismo donde ella se le había confesado a Tseng.

Mientras la comida llegaba ella se sumergía en un millón de pensamientos. Él le tomó las manos para llamar su atención, estaban frías, el estaba nervioso.

—Ya no quiero seguir ocultándome…—Reno comenzó a hablar y no se detuvo, era todo un discurso bien preparado y estructurado, fue una pena que Elena no le prestó atención.

—No hay nada que ocultar… no existe, no existió y jamás existirá nada entre nosotros— Ella repitió frases y palabras como: " poco profesional", "Somos Turks", "Lamento si te confundió mi actitud"

El pelirrojo se había quedado de piedra.

"Lamento si te confundí…"

Elena no esperó una reacción de él y se marchó mientras servían la comida para dos. Se odiaba por hacer eso y se odiaba por no saber qué es lo que hacía. Tenía miedo, quería morirse… quería que él se pusiera de pie y corriera a abrazarla… ¿a suplicarle?

Eso jamás pasó, el también estaba muy confundido.

Aquella noche nadie le dio calor y consuelo en su cama…sólo la fría lluvia le acompaño aquella incomoda y dolorosa noche de soledad.

"Somos Turks…" »

Esto último había pasado apenas una semana atrás y reno se la había pasado ignorándola o evitándola, ella no le culpaba, ella estaba realmente deprimida y parecía querer matarse de hambre, o al menos lo intentaba muy bien.

"Debo ir de compras…"

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una cara conocida. Esa persona estaba leyendo su correo sin molestarse en rendir cuentas.

—Reno—Murmuró sorprendida.

—Hola, vine a raptarte. —Sonrió como si nada hubiese sucedido. —Estas invitada a una expedición suicida a cierto cráter muy lejos de aquí.

-------------------------------

Este ha sido el primer fic de FF7 que hago en mi vida XD no he jugado ninguno de estos juegos, pero ame las pelis y estoy trumada con muchos fics. (no creo ser tan buena como muchos escritores y escritoras aqui, pero igual espero lectores y muchos comentarios)

Este fic sera raro pero espero no alargarlo mucho XD

Todo depende de sus post ^^

(El primer cap tratara de la pelicula advent children...con algunas muchas modificaciones y un final diferente al que conocen:B)


	2. Capítulo I: El despertar

**Capítulo **

**I**

**El despertar**

Un helicóptero con el logotipo de ShinRa sobrevolaba un viejo cráter. En el interior de dicha nave se encontraban tres personas de traje negro; Turks. Una mujer rubia, un hombre de pelo largo y negro azabache y el piloto de rojizo cabello. Elena hubiese preferido que otros Turks (que no eran muchos) hicieran el trabajo, pero Rufus había insistido, decía que ellos tres y Rude –Quien estaba haciendo "otra cosa"- eran los mejores Turk que tenia por el momento y esta misión era realmente importante, por eso se las había confiado a este trió. Elena se sentía realmente mal, si pasaba un minuto más ahí vomitaría y no por la altura ni nada por el estilo… eran ellos.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que lo que le había hecho a Reno había sido para desquitarse, para descargar el dolor que Tseng le había producido. Aunque en esa ocasión él afectado había sido un completo inocente.

"Pero no me llamó y en el transcurso de la semana actuó como si nada hubiese pasado… tal vez no fui tan importante después de todo… tal vez le hice un favor… tal vez él lo que realmente quería era terminar, sea lo que sea que teníamos" Miró al nuboso paisaje que la ventanilla del helicóptero le ofrecía, la visibilidad ya era mala de porsi y su aliento empañando el cristal a cada respirar, lo ponía mas bizarro y confuso. "Si me disculpara con Reno ahora, él sólo se burlaría en mi cara" se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir el patético escape de las lagrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte y mirar al presente para forjar un buen futuro. Como decía Tseng. Y tenía razón, en todo ese tiempo ella se había comportado como una adolecente infestada de hormonas, había perdido su profesionalismo y eso era peligroso, ya era momento de poner los pies en la tierra…Literalmente.

—Reno, mantente alerta—Ordenó el superior de melena negra.

—¿No sería más fácil encontrar lo que buscamos -sea lo que sea- si viene con nosotros? — Elena se mordió la lengua después de hacer esa pregunta…Reno fue quien le contestó.

—Soy el piloto y no sería PROFECIONAL si dejo mi puesto para hacer el trabajo de alguien más. —Respondía mientras re encendía los motores de la maquina

— Algo podría salir mal y tendríamos que escapar deprisa—Agregó el moreno con suavidad mientras repartía comunicadores.

¿Aquello de "Profesional" había sido una indirecta de Reno? ¿Acaso si le había molestado lo de la semana pasada?

Reno y el helicóptero se elevaron en las nubes, hasta desaparecer del campo visual de Elena y Tseng. Ahora les tocaba caminar y buscar… Ella también estaba curiosa en saber qué era eso que podría salir mal, después de todo sólo estaban en un cráter congelado en el cual nada podría sobrevivir como para comérselos. Y si ella se equivocaba en esto: tenían armas.

—Y… Exactamente ¿Qué estamos buscando? —Inquirió la joven mientras escondía sus manos en el abrigo negro que podía pasar por su uniforme habitual. Era muy similar, pero más abrigado.

—Ya lo veras cuando lo encontremos—Respondió sin llegar a ser tajante.

—Ósea que no sabes que es—Murmuró decepcionada, no había sido una pregunta.

—Si sé, pero no estoy del todo seguro…

—¿No estás seguro? …Eso es poco profesional. —Murmuró con un toque de sarcasmo.

Al escuchar esto Tseng se dio la vuelta para encarar a la que le venía siguiendo. Se había quedado bastante serio ante aquel comentario.

—Pensé que ya se te había pasado lo de la otra vez…—Tseng se iba a alargar con el discurso, pero Elena lo notó y decidió cortarle.

—¿De qué hablas? — Cuestionó con total tranquilidad — Oh, eso. Si ya lo había superado. Quiero agradecerte capitán, aquella ocasión me abrió los ojos— Ella comenzó a avanzar con velocidad, dejando atrás a su superior. No quería verle la cara un segundo mas, pues en sus ojos se reflejaba su propio rostro…y le hacía recordar la dolorosa escena que le hizo vivir a otro compañero. A un gran amigo… algo más que eso. Se sentía toda una basura por haber tratado de emular a su capitán en algo ¡tan idiota!— Tal vez sea mejor dividirnos, así encontraremos más rápido lo que sea que estamos buscando—eso había sonado mas como una orden que como una sugerencia.

—¡Elena! —El moreno la llamó pero ella ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharle. O simplemente hizo como si no le pudiese escuchar. —Debí explicarle…— murmuró mientras reavivaba el caminar.

La Turk se adentró a una cueva, aquel cráter estaba lleno de ellas, como un gran queso agujereado, aunque nadie conocía con exactitud las dimensiones reales, pues casi nadie se aventuraba a explorar su interior. Y no era de extrañarse, pues en primer lugar llegar al cráter era toda una aventura si no se contaba con el equipo necesario, como un helicóptero militar para comenzar. Cuando llegó al punto donde ya no lograba ver nada, metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó su teléfono celular. El cual carecía de cobertura, por eso el comunicador en su oreja era tan importante, a pesar de que sólo le comunicaba con dos personas, irónicamente eran las dos personas en el mundo con quien menos quería hablar. Una vez con el móvil en la mano se fue a la aplicación de cámara, grabaría su aventurilla en la cueva y de paso usaría la linterna para iluminarse. Todo estaba realmente tétrico, hasta el punto de confundir frio con miedo.

"No debí alejarme de Tseng, no debí…" Ya ni llorar era bueno. Había cometido muchas equivocaciones y ya no había vuelta atrás. Una cosa era involucrarse con alguien y después botarlo como mierda- a pesar de que aun le amaba- y otra muy distinta era meterse completamente sola a una red de cavernas casi inexploradas.

"Genial, estoy perdida" aceptando su derrota, procedió a encender el comunicador de red triple.

—¿Tseng?

—No—Era la voz de Reno— él aún no enciende su comunicador, al parecer quiere ahorrar energía en caso de emergencia…

—Estoy perdida—Interrumpió ella tajante.

—Y ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué baje ahí para rescatarte?

—Tal vez ... sí— Elena hubiera preferido no contestar a esa pregunta. El arrepentimiento surgió de inmediato y enrojeció su cara.

Hubo un largo e incomodo momento de silencio, incluso ella llegó a pensar que algo andaba mal con las líneas… o aun peor: Reno estaba meditando la respuesta.

—Humm… no, eso no sería PROFECIONAL de tu parte. Y nadie quiere que alguien tan PROFECIONAL como tu quede mal. —Ahora era Reno el que se sentía arrepentido por soltar de más la lengua.

—¡Hag! — Elena apagó el comunicador, intimidada por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Y si Tseng llegaba a tener problemas o algo con un hombre de nieve el podría solo, después de todo, cuando ella trató de comunicarse no pudo, pues él tenía apagado el comunicador.

"Todos somos una bola de incompetentes" murmuró para sus adentros mientras seguía avanzando y perdiéndose mas y mas.

Ya había caminado medio día, al principio se maravillaba en cada esquina por las magnificas formaciones rocosas, ahora por el contrario, estaba total y completamente aburrida, cansada de caminar y de observar el mismo paisaje. Sin embargo lo que encontró en una sección la dejó boquiabierta. ¿Acaso era eso lo que buscaban?

Aquella cámara de roca era especialmente amplia, tan grande como una catedral e igual de hermosa. El techo estaba parcialmente derrumbado, por lo tanto entraban leves rayos de luz grisácea, la linterna ya no era tan útil como antes, pero estaba tan maravillada que olvidó que tenía el móvil en la mano derecha. Lo que estaba ante sus ojos era como un altar de roca y raíces grises.

"¿Raíces? ¿Cómo es que algo puede crecer en este ambiente?" —Su mirada siguió las extrañas raíces entrelazadas en un objeto en especial, como venas de sangre gris abrazando un corazón de lento palpitar. Sí, eso es lo que parecía el objeto de en medio, un gran corazón que palpitaba con lentitud y se comunicaba con las raíces. Era hermoso… bizarramente hermoso.

Elena se acercó con lentitud al gran corazón, como seducida por el encanto de una serpiente. Como una mosca perdida que vuela a una lámpara muy brillante. Y aun sabiendo que les pasaba a las moscas curiosas… Elena tocó el objeto, era un poco más alto que ella y parecía traslucido, si ella veía algo atreves de la membrana. Maravillada se fijó un poco más, era una silueta…un rostro. Una mano, en el interior se colocó justo donde ella tenía la suya, y al instante un par de zafiros fueron descubiertos en el interior, un par de brillantes ojos de verde intenso.

—¡OH! — Asustada dio un respingo e intentó retroceder, pero no pudo, su mano se había pegado a esa extraña membrana—¡Hag! — hundida en pánico olvidó el comunicador en su oreja. Podía pedir ayuda a Tseng si ese ya había encendido el suyo… o recurrir a lloriquearle a Reno. Pero en aquel extraño momento no logró reaccionar con cordura.

Con todas sus fuerzas jaló el brazo atrapado y la membrana se rescrebajó bajó su palma, hasta que por fin esta fue liberada. Elena calló sobre su propio trasero, mientras el corazón dejaba de latir y comenzaba a morir, mientras las venas o raíces que le rodeaban estallaban y dejaban escapar un líquido plateado y espeso como el mercurio. La membrana… o placenta… se rompió ante sus asombrados ojos y el tembloroso contenido resbaló hasta su regazo. Era un cuerpo humano que luchaba por respirar, que se retorcía de frio y dolor. Y aun así… era la criatura más hermosa que Elena había visto en toda su vida. Era el cuerpo masculino más perfecto que había visto y se encontraba en la magnificencia que sólo la desnudes total podía brindarle. Los rasgos de su cara mostraban dolor, confusión y ¿miedo? …

Elena estaba en shock, no podía hacer otra cosa que obsérvale mientras este intentaba, a duras penas, llegar a ella y abrazarse a su cuerpo casi hasta fundirse con este…se estaba muriendo de frio y ella era una fuente de calor… tal vez si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes… si ella no hubiera escuchado hablar jamás del gran y mítico general SOLDIER que enloqueció…

"Su cabello" Aterrada aún, ella logró incorporarse para dejar atrás al débil ser que acababa de ver nacer. Aquel joven de larga melena plateada como la luna nueva. Elena corrió hasta la salida del salón, no sin echar un vistazo antes. Abrió los ojos al máximo cuando vio que el joven ya se había erguido sobre sus pies. Elevó la mirada y se estremeció con la reacción en cadena que producían las venas estallando… no lo sabía, pero su inocente acto de curiosidad había adelantado el nacimiento de otras dos criaturas. Luego bajó la mirada de nuevo y vio al muchacho dar sus primeros pasos, lentos pero firmes. Ella echó a correr antes de esperar verlo trotar.

Corrió y corrió, hasta que por fin se tranquilizó y encendió el localizador.

—¿Tseng? Tienes que ver algo…—masculló mientras corría tan rápido como su corazón.

—No hay nada que ver, ya encontré lo que buscábamos— él sonaba completamente tranquilo.

—¡Asco! —Aquella exclamación se había producido cuando ella hundió, accidentalmente, el zapato en una maza gelatinosa.

—Que mas da… dense prisa—Murmuró Reno desganado, dando a notar su desinterés por lo que le pasaba a Elena o por el gran hallazgo de su capitán.

—¡Reno, el helicóptero! — Ordenó Tseng con algo más de volumen, tenía la intención de avivar un poco a su desganado compañero. Y en parte le daba un mal presentimiento ese lugar.

—Si mamá, ya voy—Murmuró incluso más desganado que la otra vez.

—Elena te quiero ahora en la entrada de la cueva

—Aja… —sin estar muy segura de a dónde ir, dejó que la suerte la guiara en su camino. Pensándolo bien, tal vez ir a entrevistar a aquel muchacho no sería una idea muy brillante, sobre todo por el color de cabello que le emparentaba con Sephiroth. Y de pronto… disparos.

Tanto Elena como Reno los escucharon por el transmisor, pero ella tuvo el plus de escucharlo incluso sin el aparato. Aquellos sonidos no venían de donde ella había estado antes, venían de la entrada de la cueva.

—¡Reno date prisa! —Suplicó Elena a gritos. Al mismo tiempo que gritaba intentaba llegar al origen de los disparos.

—¡Eh, eh! — en la desesperación Reno prácticamente había jadeado.

—¡Reno! —Gritó de miedo la rubia.

—¡¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?! —Cuestionó sorprendido al tiempo que su helicóptero descendía. — ¡¿Qué está pasando?! — ahora el también tenía miedo… tenía miedo de no sacar a sus compañeros a tiempo… a Elena.

—¡Tseng! —Ella ignoró por completo al piloto y continuó su frenesí huida. Hasta que llegó a la primera sección de la cueva…Tseng estaba tirado entre las rocas, desarmado y herido. Pero aun así luchaba por proteger algo, una caja.

Tres sombras se acercaban a él y Elena inició fuego, su celular seguía grabando lo que sucedía.

—Elena…—murmuró Tseng. —Vete…—ahora le entregaba la caja— es una orden…

—¡No! —Ella no le hizo caso, no iba a dejarlo…y entonces sus ojos fueron golpeados de nuevo por esas piedras preciosas, brillaban de verde aun en la oscuridad. El joven que había rogado su calor ahora le apuntaba con una pistola, mientras que tentáculos de humo negro envolvían y vestían su perfecto cuerpo. —¡AAAHH! —Le habían disparado a quemarropa y logrado derribarla. —Reno… vete— suplicó casi inaudible…

—¡Mierda! —fue lo último que escuchó del pelirrojo antes de que la conexión se cortara.

Ahora otro joven, similar al primero que vio, pero de rasgos más aniñados y cabellera menos larga, se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. La levantó del cabelló y la encaró – cosa difícil pues había mucho cabello de por medio en su cara-.

—Ya es tiempo de que regreses a la corriente vital…

Elena fue golpeada directo en la cabeza y derribada. Todo se hizo oscuridad.

….

En el corazón de unas montañas, no muy lejos de un valle que una vez estuvo repleto de flores lilas, se encontraba una esfera ligeramente ovalada. Su color era confuso, parecía una roca de carbón enorme. Poco a poco el negro carbón comenzó a rajarse y un halo de luz dorada emergió, como oro fundido. La figura empezó a derretirse hasta que sólo quedó su contenido, una figura, una criatura bañada en oro. Su forma era humanoide pero no pasaba por humano, era demasiado alta y metalizada…además de asexuada. La criatura comenzó a avanzar por sus propios pies, al principió se le hizo complicado y ya después pudo ir más rápido, hasta llegar al valle. Cuando sus pies tocaron el pasto vivo, este comenzó a marchitar, a secarse… hasta morir. Y como un virus en cadena esto afectó a los otros seres del valle, hasta que no quedó ni una flor lila mirando al sol.

…ella estaba cerca…él estaba cerca…era el momento, lo único que debía hacer era rastrear la fuente de aquel dulce aroma que el viento soplaba con descaro y asco.

Un desafortunado campesino tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse con la criatura, esta no le vio, no como lo haría un ser de aquel planeta. Esta criatura solo lograba ver la energía en el cuerpo, la escancia que se conectaba con el planeta y era incapaz de distinguir un rostro o de conocer los colores. El hombre corrió asustado pero fue rápidamente interceptado por el cazador estelar. Él gritaba del puro miedo y su depredador, tan alto e imponente como la estatua de un dios dorado.

Con ayuda de un tentáculo que salía de la parte inferior de su gran mano, extrajo información del hombre, se alimentó con sus conocimientos y energía vital. Y al final, cual vampiro, le inyectó parte de si, y lo infectó con su información genética. Este ser era un virus en su máxima expresión.

Aquel asqueroso planeta se ocupaba de gritarle la información, lo que buscaba ya tenía un nombre: Jenova… y a quien buscaba también: Sephiroth, el mensajero de Jenova.

Una vez que sabía lo que tenía que saber, su cuerpo se redujo en tamaño y su piel se hizo armadura, ahora ya parecía más un asqueroso humano... aunque su sexualidad aun no se definía del todo. Dejó al tipo tirado a medio camino, dejándolo consumirse en veneno, era cuestión de tiempo para que este mutara en un nuevo ser, en un vástago de aquel virus. Ahora este cazador tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse, tenía que ir por el mensajero y quitarle lo que era suyo por derecho.

Y en su camino sembró la muerte y destrucción.

…

Cloud miraba el reseco lecho de muerte de Zack Fair… su mejor amigo. El lugar estaba marcado con una espada, la espada que tanto usó su amigo cuando estaba en vida, ahora solo era un trozo de metal oxidándose y lo único que cortaba era la brisa con destino a las ruinas de Midgar. La melancolía y la tristeza se apoderaban de él, como si ese lugar estuviese maldito y los demonios invisibles emergieran de la reseca tierra para poseerle.

—No he podido salvarles—Murmuró al silbante viento—Aerith…Zack. —Apretó los puños para reprimir una lagrima—¡Perdónenme!

"No soy capaz de salvar a nadie… daría lo que fuera por tenerles aquí de nuevo… lo que sea"

Él suplicaba y rogaba para tener a la joven Aerith de nuevo a su lado, decirle que le amaba, que era la única que podría amar y luego amarla por siempre. Pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría… los muertos no resucitan.

…

—Cof cof…¿Qué pasó? —Elena recién despertaba de la confusión, estaba realmente adolorida. La buena noticia era que ya no se encontraba acostada en las afiladas rocas del cráter. Sino que en suaves sabanas blancas, en la casa de Rufus… y sede de Shin-Ra. Una mansión entre pequeñas formaciones montañosas, no muy lejos de Edge, o nueva Midgar, una ciudad que despertaba a duras penas después del desastre. Al menos a la ciudad le iba mejor que a Shin-Ra que no hacía más que hundirse mas y mas en su propio lodo.

—¿Elena? —Esa era la voz de Tseng en la oscuridad— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Creo…—Murmuró sin incorporarse del todo.

—No debiste quedarte, debiste escapar cuando te dije—No sonaba autoritario ni molesto—Pero te agradezco el que lo hayas hecho. Aun que si pudieron matarte.

—Descuida, lo importante es que estamos bien y cumplimos la misión…¿Verdad?

—Si…

—Y ¿qué era eso por lo que fuimos? —Preguntó dubitativa.

—…La cabeza de Jenova.

Elena se sobresaltó al escuchar eso y de inmediato se puso de pie, podía caminar, eso era bueno. Buscó el interruptor y prendió la luz de la pequeña enfermería, estaban en el primer nivel del sótano.

—¡¿Jenova?! — Entonces las cosas estaban tomando sentido y la imagen del muchacho de la melena plateada golpeó su mente— ¡Sephiroth! ¿¡Para qué diablos quieren la cabeza de esa cosa!?

—Teníamos la esperanza de levantar a la compañía con ayuda de Jenova… quien sabe, tal vez se le podía encontrar algún uso médico o…

—¡Al diablo con eso! ¡¿Es que no aprendimos nada?! ¡¿Y qué fue lo que vimos en la cueva, esos tres que nos atacaron?! —Bajó su volumen y respiró un poco— ¿Cuál es su relación de Sephiroth?

—Créeme, no se mucho más de lo que tú sabes— Tseng se llevó la mano a la cabeza— Pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

Un tonito no muy pegajoso comenzó a sonar en la habitación, estaba acompañado de vibración. Era el móvil de Tseng y tenía el nombre de Rude en la pantalla.

—¿Por qué las cosas no se pueden quedar tranquilas? —Tseng masculló mientras recibía las últimas noticias por parte de Rude

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la rubia alerta.

—Ponte el uniforme de inmediato, nos necesitan, al parecer Kadaj y sus hermanos tienen al jefe…

—¿Quién diablos es Kadaj?

…

Un helicóptero de Shin-Ra sobrevolaba Edge, su piloto buscaba un lugar adecuado para aterrizar sin ser detectados por el enemigo. En una de las azoteas se encontraba una persona haciéndoles señas, esta persona tenia pelo rojo y estaba junto a otro helicóptero de Shin-Ra. El helicóptero aterrizó y sus dos pasajeros descendieron de él.

Reno les dijo que aria con Rude a enfrentar a dos de los tres hermanos, mientras ellos cubrirían las espaldas del jefe, quien estaba en un edificio cercano con el tal Kadaj, uno de los chicos de pelo plateado, Elena lo recordó como el que la había dejado inconsciente.

Minutos después el presidente estaba cayendo en picada y le disparaba al objeto que identificaron como la cabeza de Jenova, Kadaj caía detrás de él, tratando de proteger el artefacto alienígeno.

Por suerte Elena y Tseng actuaron a tiempo para evitar la muerte de Rufus, lo desafortunado fue que el tal Kadaj se hizo con la caja negra de Jenova y huyó con ella en motocicleta, seguido de sus hermanos y Cloud.

Elena cruzó mirada con el joven de pelo plateado, tenía los ojos tan muertos como los de una muñeca y era inexpresivo a comparación de sus hermanos. No era como la primera vez que le vio, asustado, desprotegido…frágil. Ahora era un simple títere….una maquina fría y calculadora lista para matar.

—Hay que perseguirles y darle apoyo a Cloud—Ordenó el presidente sacando a Elena del transe y haciendo notar a sus compañeros.

—Reno, estas sangrando—Fue lo primero que dijo, lo había hecho de forma casi inconsciente.

—Gracias por la observación—Sin decir mas le dio la espalda y se encaminó a su respectivo helicóptero—¡Rude ven! —Llamó a mi compañero que se había quedado rezagado.

—Nos enfrentamos a los otros dos—Comentó el moreno antes de seguir al pelirrojo.

Elena se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, sabía que ellos eran muy peligrosos y que ella y Tseng tenían mucha suerte de estar con vida.

…

El olor se hacía mas y mas intenso, estaba ya muy cerca de su objetivo. Curiosamente la zona urbana en la que se encontraba era mucho más cómoda que la rural, había menos – o nada- de vegetación, eso le gustaba. Entonces el instinto en su interior se identifico a su máxima potencia, sentía a Jenova y al mensajero y estaba más cerca que nunca. Un humano de cabellera plateada y larga se alejaba de la ciudad en motocicleta, es verdad este ser no podía ver colores, no como un humano, pero podía percibir la diferencia de otra manera. Además el tenia el cabello largo y el olor de Jenova estaba impregnado en él… ¡¡tenía que ser él!!

Era momento para actuar y demostrarle al planeta- con todo el descaro- quien era.

…

Cloud arrinconó a Kadaj en la vieja iglesia de Midgar, donde crecían las flores que una vez Aerith amó y mimo con cariño. Su motocicleta habia derrapado contra el muro de aquel edificio. Estaba aterrado y confundido, al parecer la caja con la escancia de Jenova se había roto y él la abrazaba con recelo, suplicando por "su madre"… ¡Era solo un niño! ¿Cuántos tenia, 17, 18?... no, ni siquiera llegaba a eso.

—Se acabó Kadaj—Sentenció el rubio al bajarse de Fenrir, su motocicleta—Ríndete y baja tu arma, podrías lastimarte.

—GRR, ¡¿Qué te has creído?! — Con una mano continuó sosteniendo a Jenova y con la otra desenvainó su catana de doble sable.

—¿Crees que una pequeña espada de juguete podrá contra mí? —Cloud contestó sacando dos grandes espadas del arsenal escondido en Fenrir. Una en cada mano. Tenía la obvia ventaja. —No quiero… tener que lastimarte— Este comentario no era más que mera caballerosidad, sólo modales. Él si quería lastimarlo y mucho.

—¡AAAAHHH! —Kadaj, El más joven de los hermanos, una copia simplona y barata del gran Sephiroth, había lanzado ya su pobre ataque final. Por dentro estaba llorando de miedo, sabía que Jenova le había abandonado y que no tendría oportunidad contra el exsoldier.

Y entonces algo casi milagroso sucedió.

«BOOOOOOM»

Una onda expansiva golpeó a todos los habitantes de Edge e incluso a los pocos que se habían adentrado a las ruinas de Midgar.

Cloud perdió el equilibrio, soltó sus armas y cayó al suelo casi muerto. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no podía moverse y apenas veía las borrosas imágenes de los hermanos de Kadaj entrando a la iglesia en ruinas. En Edge las cosas no eran muy diferentes, pero a diferencia de Cloud la gente no podía ver nada, aunque seguían en pie, como congelados en el tiempo. Estaban como en otro mundo, en un sueño con los ojos abiertos.

Cloud habia reaccionado diferente por una cosa… en sus venas circulaba una mínima porción de Jenova, muy pequeña como para afectarle del todo pero lo bastante fuerte como para darle fuerza y mantenerlo medianamente despierto.

Kadaj le dio un par de patadas al rubio que estuvo a punto de liquidarlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunto el más fornido de los tres hermanos: Loz. (También era el más infantil y sentimental, cosa que chocaba con su físico de tipo malo y rudo)

—Todos se han congelado…tal vez madre aún nos ayuda…—Este era Yazoo el joven más alto que Kadaj pero no tan fornido como Loz. También era apodado "La Reina de hielo" por sus hermanos. El odiaba ese apodo aunque no lo demostraba mucho. Era el menos expresivo de los tres y el más frio y calculador. Su especialidad eran las armas de fuego y jamás, jamás fallaba un tiro… a excepciones…

—¿Qué es lo que planeas madre? —Cuestionó el más joven de los tres.

Un chillido agudo y fuerte hizo que los plateados se llevasen las manos a los oídos y apretaran las mandíbulas de dolor. Kadaj dejó caer la caja negra con la información genética de Jenova. Como garras contra frio metal. Los tres se estremecían, tenían miedo y dolor.

Fue entonces cuando Yazoo abrió los ojos y notó la presencia de otra persona… otra criatura. Era amenazante y de armadura brillante y metalizada, esto hizo retroceder al de cabello largo. ¡Algo estaba mal, muy mal!

…

Ya estaba ahí, listo para tomar a su presa y reclamar lo que le pertenecía, había hecho un viaje muy largo, millones de años luz, pero por fin le había encontrado. La esencia de Jenova era todo lo que necesitaba para concretar su misión… para crear un dios. Pero algo no encajaba, había tres jóvenes y se suponía que sólo debía ser uno. Sephiroth… el mensajero de Jenova… el paladín de cabellera larga y platinada… así que lo más obvio para este ser es que se trataba del más lejano a la entrada, el único que le veía a los ojos.

—Sephiroth—Murmuró fría como el hielo y metal. Su sola voz calaba hasta los huesos de los tres hermanos. Nada mal para la primera vez que hablaba en lengua humana. —He venido por uno y me encuentro tres…—Murmuró con aquella maligna voz de acero que no revelaba la sexualidad de la criatura— así que…

Yazoo abrió los ojos al máximo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Y no podía creer lo mucho que le afectaba. Los brazos de la criatura se habían convertido en un par de largas y deformes estacas doradas. Loz vomitaba sangre…Kadaj igual. Todo había pasado tan rápido y se quedaba congelado ahí, por la eternidad en los ojos de Yazoo. Cada uno de sus hermanos había sido empalado por los amorfos brazos de esa criatura, una estaca en cada estomago. Acto seguido, las estacas empezaron a derretirse, eliminando la evidencia del crimen. La armadura siguió su ejemplo y se tornó aguada e uniforme, era como oro derretido que descendía por el cuerpo de esa criatura y al tocar el suelo se hacía humo. Yazoo estaba congelado del miedo y el humo dorado le imposibilitaba ver nada mas… le costaba respirar y le picaba la piel. Le descastaba la ropa y la quemaba como asido.

Poco a poco, una fantasmal forma se dejó ver de entre las tinieblas doradas, era la criatura sin su armadura…con piel humana, suave y tersa piel blanca. Sus ojos se tornaban verdes, como el tallo de las flores que morían a su alrededor, como los ojos del joven aterrado frente a ella… era ella, una mujer completamente desnuda y nueva.

—No temas—Murmuró, con una voz diferente, una voz suave— Has cumplido bien… — musitó con ternura falsa y casi infernal, al momento que tocaba el pálido rostro de Yazoo, con sus heladas y quemantes manos. El toque se convirtió en prisión, tenia al joven donde lo quería, abrió la boca al máximo y comenzó a absorber la esencia de Jenova que se encontraba en su interior. Robándole la fuerza y la vida que su monstruosa "madre" le había dado por conveniencia. Yazoo ya había dejado de sentir pero ella no se detuvo hasta que los ojos del joven habían quedado blancos y muertos. Hasta que quedó saciada de la deliciosa esencia.

Lo dejó caer de forma aparatosa y miró su nuevo y débil cuerpo humano. Olía a muerte y enfermedad, ahora era mortal e indefensa. No era más que otra marioneta en aquel sádico juego de dioses.

…

El último helicóptero de Shin-Ra de Edge sobrevolaba el destruido camino a Midgar, seguía el rastro destructivo de los hermanos y Cloud. La nave estaba casi al tope de su capacidad, con cinco tripulantes que incluía hasta al mismo presidente de Shin-Ra, quien viajaba entre Elena y Rude en la parte trasera de la nave. Algo imperdonable en la era de esplendor de Shin-Ra, lo normal en la patética actualidad. Para desgracia de Elena nadie hablaba, ni siquiera Reno, mucho menos Rude.

"Al menos no me tocó sentarme entre Reno y Tseng"

Cuando los Turks y su presidente irrumpieron en la iglesia, Elena no pudo impedir el escape de una exclamación de horror.

—Quiero un recuento de los hechos—Pidió Tseng sin mover un solo musculo, en pocas palabras había echado a Reno a mirar si las cosas estaban seguras.

El pelirrojo y su compañero calvo avanzaron sólo un poco antes de encontrar un par de cuerpos, o lo que quedaba de Kadaj y Loz.

—No sé porque…—Murmuró Reno mientras se rascaba la cabeza despreocupado—… Pero creo que están muertos— Con su barra eléctrica atravesó a cada uno de ellos en donde se encontraban las aberturas. No habían sido cortados, no habían huesos rotos… habían sido quemados, eliminados… eran cortes perfectos. Reno volteó en busca del otro o de Cloud y encontró algo que de verdad no se esperaba— ¡¿Hey?! —Hasta la barra eléctrica se le había caído de la impresión, estaba viendo un fantasma.

—¡La Cetra! —Gritaron todos menos Elena.

Junto al altar se encontraba la imagen de la última cetra, completamente desnuda como un Ángel celestial. Ella retrocedió asustada al verlos, no podía arriesgarse ahora que se encontraba en una postura tan peligrosa de debilidad.

—Humm…—Cloud comenzó a incorporarse.

—Cloud—Musitó el presidente Rufus, apenas y había movido el rostro del "fantasma". Cloud siguió la mirada de los asépticos y dio con algo que le detuvo el corazón y le impidió la respiración. —A…Aerith— Aquel nombre había sido casi imposible de pronunciar, doloroso como cuchillos en la garganta. Tenía que estar soñando despierto de nuevo…¡Era imposible!

Ella miró al joven rubio de cabellera en punta y ojos mako, él tenía algo especial, algo que le hacía diferente a los demás y que le resultaba incluso atractivo… de el emanaba un muy leve olor a Jenova… muy, muy leve. Eso significaba que era fuerte y que podría serle muy útil.

—Cloud…—Había repetido lo mismo que el presidente por pura y mera casualidad, jamás lo había visto o cruzado palabras con él. —Cloud—Repitió con un temblor el nombre y avanzó ante él—Cloud…

—¡Aerith! —Con lágrimas en los ojos él se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla. Parecía no percatar la ausencia de ropa por parte de la chica, o simplemente no le importaba. Ahora lloraba con ella en brazos y ni siquiera le interesaba el hecho de que lo vieran llorar los Turks.

—Cloud…—Repitió con suavidad, tenía ojos casi muertos, inexpresivos, como los de una muñeca.

—No puede ser posible—Murmuró Reno.

—Cloud…—Le llamó Rufus— Tal vez lo mejor es que nos la llevemos para hacerle algunas pruebas y estar seguros…—No logró concluir.

—Aléjense de ella—Dijo tajante, había recogido una de las espadas y protegía a la desnuda con recelo. Como un perro en celo.

—He, tranquilo—Dijo Reno— Solo serán unos exame…—La punta de la espada ya estaba rosando el cuello del pelirrojo, sus compañeros sacaron sus armas, incluido el presidente.

—Baja eso Strife, podrías arrepentirte —Rufus no le apuntaba al rubio, apuntaba a la chica.

—Sólo déjenla en paz…déjenos en paz…¡Que no te entra en la cabeza que Shin-Ra ya ha causado mucho mal! ¡Tu maldita compañía destruyó la vida de millones y…

—De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras — Rufus bajó su arma y ordenó que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

—Pero presidente— intervino Tseng.

—Cloud tiene razón, dejemosle marchar—habló el dueño de Shin-Ra —Tal vez es lo mejor, además no hay gran cosa que nosotros o nuestro escaso personal científico y medico pueda hacer. Dejen que se largue con la chica. Shin-Ra ya no seguirá causando más daños—Dicho esto el joven presidente de quitó el blanco abrigo y se lo entregó al exsoldier. —Has que se lo ponga, no querrás que te multen por exhibicionismo— Cloud se lo arrebató y sin esperar un "gracias" Rufus se retiró al helicóptero.

Cloud y la cetra de fueron en la motocicleta, ella usaba únicamente el traje del presidente…habían tantas mujeres que hubieran querido usar ese abrigo. Y de todas ella era la última en merecerlo.

—Bien, hoy fue un día raro, pero aún no termina. —Tseng observó los a Reno y a Rude y después los cuerpos semi mutilados— Empáquenlos en bolsas negras y larguémonos a la oficina. Hay mucho papeleo que hacer.

—Hoy casi muero más de tres veces y ¡¿quieres que haga papeleo?! —Se quejó el pelirrojo —Y para colmo debo empacar cadáveres—Refunfuño mientras Rude le entregaba una bolsa mortuoria.

Elena fue a inspeccionar el resto de la iglesia, le encantaba el bizarro sentido del humor de sus compañeros, podían estar empacando cadáveres y divertirse al mismo tiempo, eran todo un caso. Vio la cama de flores marchitas y encontró algo peculiar en ella… había otro cuerpo.

"Es él"

—¡Encontré al otro! —Exclamó mientras se inclinaba a su lado para examinar sus signos vitales. Su traje negro había sido dejado casi en jilotes harapientos color negro, como si hubiera estado en medio de una tormenta de cuchillos. Curiosamente no tenía ninguna herida aparente. De nuevo se veía asustado y frágil, como la primera vez que le vio.

—Si quieres regresa al helicóptero mientras yo lo empaco—Murmuró Reno al tomar otra bolsa negra.

Elena precedió a examinarlo, no pudo tomarle el pulso, estaba muy nerviosa. No se percató de la respiración y podreció a poner la oreja en su pecho. Por alguna razón desconocida se sintió tranquila y serena al hacer esto, él cuerpo ya no se sentía frio como antes…y su corazón estaba palpitante.

—Esta…Vivo.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**^^ Hola!! No creí que esto fuera tan bien recibido, pensé que la semana terminaría sin ningún Post**

*** Tamborilero ***

Ya sabía que Midgar estaba en ruinas, pero muuuchas gracias por facilitarme lo de Edge, yo lo iba a dejar en nueva Midgar XD

Me alegra que te guste esta cosa ^^ Y ya vendrán momentos buenos para Reno (solo que tendrá que hacer mucha cola XD)

*** Dafne SchlossHerz ***

Muchasss gracias! y tu también escribes muy bien!

Elena va a ser un personaje muy fuerte en el fic, pero yo no diría que es la protagonista absoluta. Cloud y Tifa tendrán sus momentos (en el prox cap imagínate como se va a poner Tifa XD que se la lleva el diablo!)

***Soulyn ***

U.u estoy desacuerdo contigo, y tratare de que Reno no tenga las cosas tan feas XD (jojo ya hay más competencia)

Y quiero mas de tu fic!! _ que es mi droga!

*** javier de jesus segura salas ***

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentario ^^ espero no decepcionarte con este y los prox caps.

*** aerith cullen ***

Creo que quieren que Reno sea feliz ._.

tal vez lo sea de nuevo ¬u¬ Elena le debe una gorda disculpa!

*** Darythia ***

Grax a ti igual, aunque seria mas feliz si dejas comentario ^^ (como supe que leías... fácil, tengo poderes jojojojo!!! XD)


	3. Capítulo II: Un nuevo amanecer

Capítulo II

**Un nuevo amanecer**

La doctora Arhiel C. o Arhi como le llamaban algunos, daba su vuelta rutinaria por los fríos pasillos de ShinRa inc… o lo que quedaba de esta. Hasta hace unos días ella seguía firme en la idea de largarse, firmar su renuncia y buscar trabajo en cualquier otro lugar, un lugar donde se le reconociera su trabajo de primera calidad, o al menos un lugar donde el jefe pagase a tiempo. Pero algo le había hecho cambiar de decisión y ese "algo" se encontraba en una habitación a sólo metros de su recorrido.

En una habitación iluminada y de paredes blancas, aquí es donde "Él" descansaba después de ser encontrado y "capturado". Había estado sumido en aquel sueño tan profundo desde hacía una semana. Se desconcertó cuando vio a la Turk, de ojos miel y melena dorada, parada frente al doble espejo que dividía parte de la alcoba del sujeto con el pasillo.

—Hola, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — Este comentario hizo que la aludida volteara casi asustada.

—EH… Hola doctora—Musitó con las cejas alzadas y un leve tono de sorpresa en su voz. El fino rostro de la chica se reflejaba levemente en el cristal traslucido y se perdía en la imagen casi nítida de la otra habitación.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Repitió la pregunta al notar que la rubia estaba distraída la primera vez. Sin esperar a la respuesta introdujo una tarjeta en el lector del candado en la puerta. Era el pase de entrada a la habitación y al "espécimen".

—Yo…—Comenzó a hablar cuando la lucecilla del seguro se tornó verde, color que indicaba el desbloqueo—Sólo tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se encontraba…"el espécimen"…Rufus me envió—Se corrigió con velocidad. Estaba mintiendo.

La científica negó levemente la cabeza y dejó la puerta abierta detrás suyo, como indicándole a la Turk que podía pasar. Esta se quedó congelada en el mismo lugar, sin terminar por decidirse a finalmente entrar. Las palabras de la mujer de blanco le hicieron tomar una decisión.

—Puedes pasar y no tienes porque mentir, eh notado que casi todas las noches vienes a visitar a nuestro invitado, pero jamás te has animado a entrar y saludar. —La mujer entró y comenzó a hacer apuntes conforme a los que mostraban las pantallas de las computadoras, conectadas al joven de cabellera plateada.

La muchacha que acababa de entrar, después de la doctora, observaba muy de cerca al ser que dormía a sólo centímetros de ella. Se veía tan angelical, tan tranquilo…como la primera vez que lo vio en la cueva del norte. En su rostro no había señal de maldad o imperfección alguna, era casi imposible. Era casi un ángel, una estatua tallada por la diosa…una estatua viviente que, según la maquina, tenía un buen pronostico. Elena no lo había notado aun, pero estaba tan sumida en él que había perdido la noción del espacio, pues su propio rostro estaba casi chocando con el del muchacho. La mujer de bata lo notó, pero no hizo nada para alejarla y se limitó a hacerse la ciega.

Y entonces Elena pegó un pequeño brinco, resultado de algo sorprendente… por acto de reflejo, el joven había abierto ligeramente los ojos y había levantado la mano en dirección al rostro de Elena.

—Mmmh—No llegaba ni a un murmullo. Y tan pronto como ella se alejó él cerró los ojos y dejó su mano caer.

La rubia abrió la boca para dejar escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa pero la doctora, de corta melena castaña, se adelantó con un comentario tranquilo y despreocupado.

—Descuida—Dijo— no ha sido más que un simple reflejo y no es primera vez que lo hace. Aunque la primera vez llamaba a alguien.

—¿A quién? —Quiso saber la Turk mientras llevaba su temblorosa mano a donde el plateado había posado la propia, instantes atrás.

—A su… madre — Arhiel y Elena se vieron por un corto periodo de tiempo, como si se entendieran a medias lo que esto significaba…¿hablaba de JENOVA?

Entonces alguien interrumpió, un joven de cabellera castaña y bata blanca, había abierto la puerta sin avisar.

—Mamá, Ruf…—Este notó la presencia de la de uniforme negro y decidió recoger un poco de profesionalismo perdido— Ejem—Se aclaró la garganta— Doctora Crescent, el presidente está listo para la reunión. Él y los otros Turkos están en camino.

—Muy bien—Dijo esta sin separar la mirada de su libreta— ¿Ya preparaste el café?

Philip Drain, era el hijo de la doctora y jefe, Arhiel Crescent y había trabajado con ella en Shinra desde que era muy joven… en ese entonces ShinRa era grande y poderosa, en ese entonces hacia trabajo de verdad y no se limitaba a servir el café… en aquellos tiempos su hermano gemelo Richard, estaba vivo. Pero el mundo era un lugar cruel y le encantaba burlarse de él y su familia, por eso tenía la vida tan "miserable" que tenia. Por eso trabajaba de empleado mal pagado y no era un reconocido científico … etc, etc. Refunfuñando su mala fortuna se encaminó a la máquina de café.

"No sabía que teníamos junta" Pensó Elena mientras rebuscaba el celular en su pantalón. El móvil estaba completa y totalmente descargado.

Después de dejar escapar una pequeña frase altisonante, regresó la mirada al joven que dormitaba a centímetros de ella, se moría de ganas por saber en qué podría estar pensando y de acariciar su cabello… no era nada especial, sólo era curiosidad. ¿Verdad? Así que sin ponerse limitaciones pasó la mano desnuda por las hebras de larga plata. Eran tan suaves y delicadas a la vez, la sensación era comparable con acariciar a una peligrosa, pero hermosa, bestia mientras duerme. No tenia igual y el saber esto le provocaba choques eléctricos que iban desde los dedos hazla la ultima punta de pelo rubio.

—¿Oh? —Elena retiró la mano con suavidad y descubrió que se había llevado con ella un gran mecho de cabello. No era la cantidad normal que cae cuando te peinas, era una cantidad considerable de pelo…

—Ha estado perdiendo mucho cabello—Comentó la otra mujer— tal vez sólo está débil. O tal vez…

Ella no pudo continuar, pues la puerta se abrió de nuevo y de inmediato Elena tubo la sensación de que era asechada por barios pares de ojos, la doctora acababa de salir y se daba al encuentro con Rufus y otros Turks. Decidió que lo mejor era salir detrás de la mujer de bata blanca, así estaría más al corriente de la "reunión.

Rufus se encontraba en la primera fila y poseía una buena vista del contenido de la habitación, Tseng estaba parado a su lado, como siempre. Reno se encontraba en la esquina contraria a Rufus y se fijaba mas en el invitado que el resto, su mirada era algo fiera y resentida… aun le dolían los golpes de aquella pelea. También estaban llegando otros dos Turks, un hombre de cabello castaño y despeinado y una mujer menuda pero bonita. Ella era bonita de verdad… seguía siendo bonita después de todo… pero ya no era lo que fue en una época, ya nadie era ni la sobra de su pasado. Y ya era todo el equipo que iba a llegar a la junta, Rude tenía permiso especial aquel día, al parecer tenia cosas "más importantes" que hacer.

—¿Y entonces, cual es el diagnostico del rehén? —Quiso saber el aún líder de ShinRa.

—Estable… pero hay ciertas irregularidades que me desconciertan—Confesó la mujer con semblante de seriedad.

—¿Cómo cuales? —Se apresuró Tseng.

—La primera es el extraño estado en el que llegaron sus "hermanos" —La mujer recuró el momento cuando ella y su ayudante abrieron las bolsas negras que contenían dichos cadáveres, al abrirlas sólo habían encontrado polvo oscuro y marrón… como oxido. Pero ningún cuerpo o muestra de algo por el estilo. — La segunda se trata de los exámenes sanguíneos que practicamos al Rehen.

—¿Y? ¿Realmente es un clon de Sephiroth? ¿O se trata de un demente con el cabello teñido? —Reno había comentado esto en modo de broma pero su falsa sonrisa se esfumó al recibir silencio por parte de la mujer madura.

El ambiente de perplejidad se hizo más fuerte cuando Arhiel habló por fin.

—Sí… pero no.

—¿Qué? — Rufus entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad… ¡Que es lo que ella estaba tratando de decirles! — ¿Acaso…?

La mujer tomó la mayor cantidad de aire que sus pulmones enfermos le permitieron, por años al vicio del tabaco. En parte para calmarse, en parte porque lo iba a necesitar para explicar.

—Un porcentaje de su código genético es compatible con el de Sephiroth… pero no es idéntico. Así que no es un clon.

—Así que no es un clon—Murmuró el presidente dubitativo pero no preocupado. Era obvio que no era un clon, no era tan parecido después de todo. Aun así podría ser útil… después de toda tenia la información genética de Jenova.

—Y lo más sorprendente…—Ella rebuscó bien la forma de explicar lo siguiente… pero simplemente no le llegaron las palabras más ideales en aquel momento de incertidumbre. —Él está limpio de células de Jenova.

Elena y los presentes abrieron los ojos a más no poder, eso sonaba ridículo, tan ridículo como lo que le había pasado a los otros dos cuerpos… tan ridículos como las razones que orillaron al ex general SOLDIER a la locura. Aquella revelación pudo haber sido seguida de un largo silencio, pero fue uno de los Turks el que lo cortó de inmediato y casi de raíz cual plaga.

—¡Entonces no nos sirve de nada!

—Reno…—Murmuró Tseng de inmediato, sin embargo Rufus también se unió al pelirrojo.

—Eso es verdad, al parecer sólo representa una carga para nosotros, lo mejor será deshacernos de él de inmediato.

—No creo que deban precipitarse respecto a eso—Agregó la doctora— A pesar de que no tiene la información de Jenova en su organismo y no es un clon de Sephiroth…aún conserva un parentesco con este.

Ella sabía…o presentía algo que los demás no, algo que le impedía hacerse a la idea de perder a aquel joven…y aquello iba muy ligado a un sentimiento propio de los humanos: la culpa.

—Aún, así— Comenzó el Turk mas callado de todos, el de cabello castaño y despeinado: Rod— No sabemos cómo reaccionara una vez despierte, podría ser muy peligroso y no podríamos tener tanta suerte para someterlo como antes. De hecho la última vez no pudimos —Miró a Reno con más vergüenza que otra cosa, sabía que el pelirrojo había sido apaleado y no le gustaba presumirlo.

—Rod tiene razón—Interrumpió Reno con velocidad— Lo mejor sería exterminarle de inmediato… yo podría hacerlo ahora. —Mandó una mirada furtiva al que dormía— Podría dispararle o ponerle la almohada en la cara durante unos minutos, en caso de que no quieran sangre.

—Ja, eso es tan cobarde, incluso viniendo de ti, Reno—Murmuró la Turk castaña del fondo.

—No me provoques Cissnei— Advirtió Reno mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Claro, como no pudiste ganarle antes… ahora te aprovechas de su obvia desventada ¡Que cobarde! —Lo último había quedado marcado, incluso sin la necesidad de elevar la voz.

—¡Pues pongámoslo a votación! —Exclamó Reno mientras levantaba la mano— Los que opinen que hay que matarlo levanten la mano— Sólo Rod imitó el gestó, pues Rufus intervinó con rapidez.

—Esto no es ninguna democracia—Dijo tajante— Yo soy el jefe y se hace lo que yo diga —Rod bajó la mano con velocidad y volteó a cualquier otro lugar, notablemente apenado. Reno también la bajó, aunque con menor velocidad y sin apenarse. Ahora encaraba a Rufus… como si quisiera ¿Ordenarle? —Creo que la doctora tiene razón, hay que ver como evoluciona y si nos puede ser de utilidad.

—¡Pero…!

—Sin peros, he hablado.

—¿Y si no podemos detenerle una vez despierto? —Se atrevió Tseng a preguntar.

—Que Reno no haya podido solo contra él, no quiere decir que juntos no podremos. — Aquel comentario incomodó mas al pelirrojo y Rufus lo sabía perfectamente.

—Si se le administran sedantes a tiempo no habrá necesidad de usar la violencia—Aseguró Arhiel con serenidad.

Y en ese preciso momento, él platinado abrió los ojos con algo de esfuerzo, como si se tratase de la primera vez. Y efectivamente, era la primera vez para esa mirada que era de ojos atigrados y rojizos, no verde Mako.

—Por fin ha despertado…—Murmuró Ahriel para ella misma y una sonrisa disimulada se dibujó en sus labios.

…

Tifa dejó escapar un leve soplido de descontento. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Una semana? Y ella seguía sin poder hacerse a la idea de que eso fuese real. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a pensar en aquello, en el final de ese día tan extraño, cuando atacó la extraña hermandad de plata.

« Era extraño, creía que antes de parpadear el sol seguía más alto…pero ahora que lo notaba se había oscurecido mas en tan sólo un parpadeo, literalmente. Estaba desconcertada y ligeramente desorientada, igual que el resto; era como si todo el planeta diera vueltas a gran velocidad. "tengo que hacer algo… Cloud… debo ir con él…

Pero no podía, simplemente debía limitarse a esperar y no quería. Aunque tenía que admitir que era inútil hacer otra cosa. Una parte de ella, cansada y herida, le suplicaba ir al séptimo cielo y descansar hasta que todo terminara. Pero otra parte le decía que eso era imposible, que ella no podía cerrar los ojos sin saber que Cloud estaba bien. De repente calló bruscamente al asfalto y fue Vincent Valentine quien fue a socorrerla.

—Estoy bien—Se adelantó a responder mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie— Aún…Aún puedo pelear.

—Eres una mujer muy fuerte pero no estás en condiciones…—El dijo algo más pero ella no le entendió, sólo supo que todo se tornaba entre sombras. Hasta que abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró en su cama… en casa. Alterada volteó a la mesita de noche y encontró el reloj ¡Era de madrugada!

Prácticamente cayó en la madera del suelo, cuando intentó incorporarse y saber que había pasado, jamás se perdonaría si le había ocurrido algo malo a Cloud. Aunque en el mejor de los casos se había tratado de una pesadilla, Cloud seguía vagando por ahí y los niños estaban en sus respectivas camas. Pero no era así, había manchones de tierra en su ropa… con la que por cierto, no acostumbraba dormir. Como si se tratase de un filme de terror caminó entre las sombras del pasillo hasta dar con la habitación de Marlene y Denzel. La puerta rechinó y sólo encontró una cama ocupada, ahí estaba el niño hecho un ovillo bajo las sabanas. Se acercó a él para acariciar su cabellera castaña, mientras pensaba que Marlene podía haber ido al baño. "Entonces… porque su cama sigue puesta" Dejó al niño y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con las escaleras que daban al local de abajo: el bar llamado "séptimo cielo"

Las luces estaban encendidas y una sombra hacia furtivos movimientos sin que notara la presencia de Tifa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando atrapamos aquel Chocobo? ¿Fue divertido, no?

A tifa se le paralizó el corazón de la felicidad, y los ojos se le humedecieron por un momento. Aquella voz del fondo…¡Era él!

—¡Cloud! — Entró emocionada al bar, pensando que el rubio le hablaba a ella. Sin embargo había alguien más sentada en una de las mesas…una chica de melena marrón y mirada de jade. "No… no puede ser" Fue lo único que pudo pensar al reconocer aquel rostro…¡Era imposible! ¡Tenía que ser mentira! ¡Un sueño!...una pesadilla y nada más.

—Tifa… —Era verdad, él sonreía como nunca, pero a la morena no le gustaban las razones por las que lo hacía— Tifa… ella… Aerith está viva.

La jovencita de ojos verdes le dedicó una sonrisa silenciosa y regresó la mirada a Cloud. En realidad no dijo nada, no al menos a la dueña del séptimo cielo.

—Cloud—Susurró con notable alegría mientras ignoraba a la recién llegada.

—Jejeje—El nombrado rió a manera tonta y también miró a la ojos verde, aunque sin ignorar del todo a Tifa— ¿No es increíble Tifa? ¡Aerith regresó! »

No lo quiso aceptar cuando la vio aquella madrugada… y seguía sin querer aceptarlo hasta ahora. Se encontraba realmente confundida y ensimismada en sus pensamientos, hasta que el niño a su cuidad dejó escapar un tosido de dolor.

—Denzel…—Ella dejó lo que hacía y se apresuró a socorrer al pequeño de apenas diez años de edad. — ¿Aún te duele mucho? — Él había estado enfermo desde antes de que ella le diera refugio, tenía el geoestigma, epidemia que ya había cobrado la vida a muchos de los que no murieron directamente por meteorito. Pero en la ultima semana el mal había empeorado bastante.

El niño se limitó a negar con la cabeza, aunque en su mirada se veía el miedo y el sufrimiento. Denzel era muy fuerte para su edad y para todo lo que ya había pasado. Y en parte ese mal era culpa de Tifa… de avalancha. De no ser por ese grupo terrorista los padres del niño seguirían vivos.

—¿Qué te parece si te preparo un postre? —Cambiando de tema, ella intentó ocultar la pena que sentía por el joven— Dime qué quieres y lo preparo.

—Creo que prefiero subir a dormir…—El niño recogió colores y crayones con los que dibujaba en una libreta.

—Primero debes cenar algo o te pondrás débil.

—No tengo hambre—Murmuró mientras subía las escaleras con pesadez.

Tifa querida atribuir el decaimiento del chico a la falta de compañía de su edad, no tenía con quien jugar desde que Marlene se fue con Barret a Juno. Barret no lo había dicho directamente cuando hablaron por teléfono, pero Tifa presentía que la razón era el mismo Denzel…él podría poner en peligro la salud de la niña. Además de que Tifa demostró ser una mala niñera cuando uno de los hermanos se llevó a Marlene de la iglesia en los suburbios en ruinas. A demás ella misma no dejaba a Denzel salir de casa pues pensaba que podría ser peligroso. En especial después de lo del rapto, Tifa se había puesto muy sobre protectora con Denzel. Pero… un lado en su interior más profundo y oscuro le decía que la razón era otra. La llegada de "ella". Aerith.

A Tifa se le hacía muy sospechoso todo ese asunto, sobretodo porque no se comportaba como la Aerith que ella recordaba. Ni siquiera hablaba… se limitaba a decir solo una palabra, un nombre que para ese entonces tenía a Tifa hasta la coronilla de harta. Ella sólo sabía decir Cloud.

Apenas esa noche Tifa había tenido una horrenda pesadilla sobre esa supuesta Aerith. Había soñado que ella se transformaba en el monstruo mas horrible de todos yle succionaba el alma a Cloud, mientras le sonreirá con malicia a una aterrada tifa.

No, esas eran tonterías, Tifa simplemente estaba muy estresada. Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos y se dedicó a acomodar una maceta con flores y botones en amarillo. Le habían costado mucho, era muy difícil encontrar flores en las cercanías… pero sabía que al séptimo cielo y a ella le vendrían bien. Les sonrió con la mirada triste unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el rechinar de la puerta le llamó la atención. Cloud y "Aerith" recién regresaban. Y es que el rubio había insistido en llevarla un par de horas a pasear por los suburbios, tal vez las ruinas le traerían recuerdos. Y el par de horas se transformó en toda la mañana y toda la tarde.

—Vaya, pensé que tardarían—Murmuró Tifa con notorio sarcasmo. Cloud deshizo su sonrisa al sentir aquel tono de amargura en su amiga.

—Últimamente andas rara Tifa, deberías estar feliz…—Ella e interrumpió mientras caminaba a la barra. Faltaba poco para comenzar a trabajar en el bar.

—¿Últimamente? ¿Y tú que sabes? Digo tu casi nunca estas aquí y cuando te largas – que es casi siempre- no te molestas en llamar ni en recibir llamadas. — Ella rebuscó un basó pequeño y una botella con un alcohol en especifico—Así que, ¿Cómo podrías saber cómo se supone que debo estar?

—Si quieres hablar sobre algo hablemos ahora— El rubio tomó la mano de la castaña y la llevó a las escaleras mientras Tifa preparaba la barra— Pero primero llevaré a Aerith a mi habitación.

—¡¿Tu h-a-b-i-t-a-c-i-ó-n?!

—Sí, no creo que sea bueno que siga durmiendo en la del niño, el podría contagiarla.

Tifa estaba a punto de vomitar miles de blasfemias cuando escuchó esa estúpida razón, en especial porque CLOUD TAMBIEN ESTABA INFECTADO.

—¿Y desde cuando es TU habitación? —Cloud se detuvo en seco y soltó la mano de la otra chica.

—¿Disculpa? —Encaró lentamente a la morena mientras Aerith caminaba por el local a su aire.

—Digo, soy YO quien paga por este lugar. Soy YO quien construyó este lugar. Y hasta donde se soy YO la única dueña. ¿Cuándo te regalé aquella habitación?

Cloud bajó la cabeza y apretó puños y dientes, mientras el sonido estéril del silenció le taladraba la cabeza y se la llenaba de ideas extrañas. Tifa jamás le había gritado de esa manera. Y él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar.

—Si quieres que me vaya solo dilo…

Ahora era Tifa la que no sabía que decir, jamás se imaginó llegar a ese punto. Pero sabia como se sentía la ausencia continua del rubio y no le gustaba aquella sensación de amargura y soledad. Aunque comparada con lo que sentía cada vez que le veía reír y disfrutar de la compañía de aquella chica… la sensación dolía mucho mas y eso que solo llevaban una semana así.

—La puerta siempre estuvo abierta, ¿sabes? Y lo sigue estando. —Ahora era ella la que no podía ver a Cloud.

—Bien…—Él tragó saliva y subió las escaleras con pasó muy firme. Irrumpió en la habitación de Denzel y sacó las pocas pertenencias que él mismo le había regalado a Aerith. Denzel se incorporó rápidamente en su cama.

—Nada, sigue durmiendo…

Abajo Tifa pensaba a mil por hora en lo que estaba sucediendo… ¿realmente estaba echando a Cloud? Luego miró a la causa de todo eso y encontró a la chica que miraba las flores amarillas que Tifa había comprado. En ese mismo momento rosó un pétalo con el dedo índice y Tifa abrió los ojos como platos por lo que ocurrió a continuación. Las flores se retorcieron y marchitaron casi hasta quedar reducidas a un manojo de cenizas, todo por el tacto de la "cetra". La responsable de tal acto volteó para encarar a Tifa y lo que Tifa recibió fue una mirada y una sonrisa casi tan sádica como las de sus pesadillas.

Cuando Cloud bajó con el pequeño equipaje encontró a Tifa haciéndole frente a la de ojos verdes.

—¡Tifa detente ahora!

—No te acerques Cloud— Murmuró con la voz gélida y las facciones de una fiera— ¡Ella no es Aerith! —Dicho esto Tifa se lanzó al ataque de la intrusa, dispuesta a despedazarla. Ella estaba segura de que no podía tratarse de la cetra que una vez rezó por el bienestar del mundo. Ella estaba ahí cuando Sephiroth la mató… ella estaba ahí cuando vio su cuerpo sin vida ahogarse en el lago de la ciudad olvidada. ¡Los muertos no regresaban a la vida!

—¡Cloud! —Chilló la supuesta mentira encarnada.

—¡Basta! — Vociferó Cloud antes de dejar fuera de combate a …Tifa. Tomó a la otra chica de la muñeca y la condujo con velocidad a la puerta de salida.

Tifa se incorporó velozmente y lanzó una botella de licor a la "pareja" sin embargo solo logró romper la ventana de su propia puerta. Después, el motor de la motocicleta rujió y ambos desaparecieron en la penumbra de la noche.

Tifa vio como un cliente veía incrédulo la escena, se las arregló para llegar cojeando hasta la puerta y colocar el anuncio de "cerrado" incluso con la ventana rota.

—No abrimos hasta nuevo aviso—Le susurró al cliente mientras ponía toda una combinación de candados a la puerta del local—Espero que lo entienda.

—No hay problema—Dijo este dando la vuelta para regresar de donde venia.

Denzel seguía parado en las escaleras, mirando con incredulidad el bar y a su duella, quien estaba herida en más de un sentido. Esa noche llovió como no llovía en mucho tiempo, sobre todo por los rayos y truenos que iluminaban el sombrío firmamento. Tifa lloró también esa noche.

…

Llovía y parecía que eso traería un temporal frio, al menos eso es lo que pensaba Arhiel mientras vigilaba a las dos Turk interactuar con el joven a su cuidado. Para esas alturas él ya había perdido todo el cabello, pero a pesar de su enfermizo estado se veía "optimista". No hablaba, tal vez había olvidado a hacerlo ¿Pero porque? Eso no lo sabía ni siquiera ella. Era como un recién nacido que apenas y estaba aprendiendo a dar sus "primeros" pasos con ayuda de las jóvenes Turks: Elena y Cissnei. Lo único seguro era que si él seguía así… Rufus lo iba a desechar. Pues representaba más una carga económica que una ayuda a ShinRa.

A pesar de eso Arhiel Crescent siempre abogaba por él, era la única que podía hacerlo después de todo.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? —Le preguntó su hijo con interés.

—Porque se lo debo… de cierta forma.

Philip pensó que su madre se refería a que él le había regresado las ganas de trabajar y no llegó a sospechar que se tratase de otra cosa, cosa que también tenía que ver con el mismo Phil.

—Vamos, un poco mas —Murmuró Elena mientras abría los brazos al joven que una vez tuvo una larga melena de plata. Cada día que pasaba se encariñaban más. Pero el no era una mascota… era un humano. Y un humano que actualmente no representaba más que gastos para Rufus ShinRa. Y que pasa cuando te aburres de un perro… bueno, algunas personas sin mucho corazón los lanzan a la calle.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Bien… cuanto ha pasado? Dos meses?

Primero una disculpa por el gran retraso (seguro ya nadie leera i.i)

La escuela… vacaciones… adicción al ff7

Recuerdan que dije que solo había leído fics y visto la peli normal? (y el ova con zack)

Pueeees En vacaciones descargue el juego para psn y con emulador lo jugué en la pc…Fue el mes mas adictivo y el juego igual… cuando estaba a solo dos pasos de ganarlo compre un PSP y si… con el FF7 Crisis Core… ame a Zack i.i (apenas ayer lo termine y me salió la lagrimita) Y hoy vi el Ova con Denzel (igual muy triste) Ademas de que un dia antes de descargar el ff7 para jugar en PC descargue el FF7ACComplete *-* los ojos de Reno se ven taaan Azules en alta calidad!!!.

Ok… osea que ya estoy mejor informada de la saga XD Y eso ayudara en algunos detalles, sin embargo no afectara mucho la idea principal del fic. (tal vez se alargue un poquitín mas, pero no sep)

Ya sé a que viene eso de las materias XDDDDD

pd: Este cap es corto (11 hojas) y aburrido... pero lo escribi apenas hoy (ya tenia escrito bastante pero siempre lo borraba y lo reescribia XD)

* * *

­­­Oh… Rufus quiere patear a Yazoo a la calle!

Quien podrá salvarlo D:

Cloud está enamorado de un alien XD

Y Tifa se rebela! U.u

Ahora a responder comentarios ^^:

**aguante yo: **Peroquiendicequeestonotienecloti!!!? Ok ya… XD

Pues no deben sacar conclusiones tan pronto, esto apenas comienza ^^ Y puede pasar de TODO.

**Tamborilero:** Me temo que Zack no regresara a menos que los dueños de FF7 lo quieran i.i (amo a ese cachorro T.T y mas con su viejo peinado..Zack!!!) La razón es porque esta chica NO es Aerith :P… sino que es algo asi como Jenova (pero no exactamente eso) osea es un alien que era completamente diferente a los humanos del ff7 pero que tomó la forma de la ultima cetra porque le robo la información al planeta (es como un virus)

**Dafne SchlossHerz: ** La verdad… emparentar a Aerith con Cloud no es algo que me emocione mucho o en lo que este muy de acuerdo. Y ya dije que esto apenas comienza, así que no se precipiten tanto XD

Y si, ya se a que te refieres: B (jojo ame ese juego y es con el que as me he tardado pero emocionado también XD… apenas este agosto lo jugué!)

**aerith cullen: **Repito (pues no me suelo explicar tan bien como deseo u.u) .____. Ella…esa cosa… tal como presiente Tifa…no es Aerith y en si no tiene mucho que ver con Jenova así que no es una posesión (solo son la misma especie XD) Sobre Sephi… no se, tal vez, puede ser… aunque los muertos no regresan de la muerte (y como io lo entendí el Sephi original original no está muerto jojojo) Y no hay que tachar malos malos o buenos buenos (para mi el único malo maloso de ff7 es el idiota de Hojo ^^)

clerith o cloti?...prefiero que sea sorpresa jojojo… LEAN ^^

**Zar Antiquo: **JOJO SI! Quien se ofrece a darle amor?


End file.
